When Can I see You Again?
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: When avid gamer Tony unwittingly unleashes a virus into Litwak's Arcade, video game character Becca Finn and her brother Lucas also get stuck in a gaming world like none other, meeting characters that share their desire for something more in their arcade lives...especially Wreck-It Ralph who finds Becca to be unlike any other female character he's ever met. Ralph/OFC post-movie
1. Nightmares

**So, good afternoon everyone! I hope you're all having a lovely holiday season! **

**Well, before I left for my duty section, I went to go see Wreck-It Ralph with my family and my brother and I absolutely ADORED it! I absolutely LOVE John C. Reily and I think he did a great job playing Ralph. Anyway, so, in dedication to the movie, I really wanted to do a shorter story for the movie. Now, this is a Ralph/OFC story (as most of my stories are, unfortunately!) but I think you'll like it...or at least I hope you do!**

**The beginning is a little rushed but...There will be more to come! Anywhoo, reviews are fantastic and, as always, are greatly appreciated and those who do so will get a free kitten and a lollipop. **

**Wreck It Ralph-Disney**

**Darkness Cold Universe-Queen of Asgard**

* * *

"Becca! Thank God you're safe!"

Jake's arms wrap around me in what appears to be a comforting embrace and I close my eyes and try and drift into a place where I'm not completely disgusted by the fact that we've probably done this close to a million times before. I pull away from him and give him my best passive secondary character smile.

"Jake, I thought I had lost you back at the warehouse! What happened to you?" I ask, shoving the same piece of brown hair behind my ear as I stick a hand inside the pocket of the jacket I've been wearing since the start of what appears to be a nightmare. Jake laughs slightly and runs a hand through his spiky black hair. Jake is a really good guy, let me tell you but when you've been the center of the 'Darkness Cold' universe, you start getting a little bit of a big head. Me? I'm just another girl in the long line of females that are placed in the games to provide a little bit of a love triangle to the game. Of course, there's his girlfriend, Courtney Saww who is secretly the evil mastermind behind the destruction of the world but…apparently he doesn't know that yet.

Jake continues his giant monologue as my eyes widen in what appears to be shock. Suddenly, I hear the whine that sounds like a mosquito and a sharp voice quipping away at someone for not doing their homework. I know that Mrs. Jenkins has told Tony it's time to turn off the Xbox and finish whatever needs to be done, which is probably homework. With a few choice swear words, the screen above us goes dark and the world around us stops moving. As soon as we know it's all clear, Jake nearly throws me away in disgust and storms off towards…wherever he goes. I've never really been one to follow. I think there's a special place where all the permanent party people go after hours but I've never seen it.

"Good job today, Jake!" I call as he saunters away, not bothering to even acknowledge me as he opens a door of a crumbling building and then slams the door behind him, "Good talking to you too." I chuckle bitterly as suddenly, I feel something tugging on the leg of my pants. I glance down to see a boy with a chocolate colored mop similar to mine and I suppress a smile. This is my brother, Lucas who just so happens to be my best friend in the entire world.

"Hey kiddo!" I say, grabbing him and picking him up as he smiles at me and puts his thumb back in his mouth, "How was your day?"

"Boring! All I did was transform into a giant worm again and you were there for that!" He complains and crosses his arms over his chest as his lower lip sticks out. I chuckle and poke his lips.

"If you stick your lip out any farther, a bird might come along and poop on it!" I laugh as he purses his lips and then makes a face at me.

"Becca! You're silly!" He giggles as I bounce him on my hip and smile at him.

"Come on, goofball! Let's get you to bed." I laugh and turn on my heel as we make our way through the desolate landscape.

Hi, my name is Becca Finn and I'm from the video game known as "Darkness Falling" which just so happens to be the 5th installment in the most popular video game series of all time "Darkness Cold." I'm a pretty standard run-of-the-mill secondary character when it comes to everything that happens to me during the game. Have you ever played Silent Hill? Well, take Silent Hill and multiply that with more swearing, a few topless women (not me, I swear) and less puzzles and you've got The Darkness Falling series. I mean, how messed up can a game get when you have 5 year old kids turning into giant worms?

Anyway, through the whole game, I show up every once in a while and even kiss Jake once or twice who has mixed emotions between me and Courtney…he ends up choosing her, like always…I sacrifice myself to save him…yadda, yadda, yadda. Like I said, typical secondary character. Of course, the Courtney of the darkness isn't really the Courtney he knows and they all live happily ever after. Gag me with a spoon, somebody place.

It's not our fault that Tony loves these games so much and we have to go through the whole routine on a weekly basis. However, being in Jake's arms only has it's charm for so long.

Anyway, my brother and I live in an old dilapidated apartment building on the east side of Darkness. It's not a bad place if you don't count the giant spiders that try and eat you whenever you come in but like everyone knows, if you die in your game, you get regenerated and that even goes for the secondary characters like my brother and I so…We don't really bother with the spiders.

"You tired?" I ask as Lucas stifles a big yawn.

"Nuh-uh! Just…bored!" He says and I smile down at him. We never knew our family. The game makers programmed us to have rather tragic back stories about our parents dying in a car crash and me losing my fiancé to cancer…Whatever. I say good riddance to them all! All I need is my brother.

"Sure you are. Come on, get to bed and we'll pick it up again in the morning." I say and hoist him up higher onto my hip as we enter the apartment. Fortunately, the bugs are staying away but I'm always on my guard. The thing about Darkness is that you only respawn where your last checkpoint was and I really do not want to go all the way back to the old shopping mall where Tony last saved. Lucas appears to only be about 5 years old and I only look to be in my late 20's. How they thought of us as the perfect pair as a brother and a sister is beyond me but hey, I'm not complaining.

I tuck Lucas into bed and he's nearly out in a moment as I look out over the derelict landscape of Darkness. As happy as I am to not be out on the streets, I can't help wondering what it's like not to be a secondary character and go wherever the primary characters hang out. Who knows? Maybe someday Lucas and I can hang out with the primary characters when they make a game about us. Ha, like they'll ever make a game about us. Maybe in our dreams…when those aren't nightmares.

I stare out the window and ponder a few more seconds when I hear something going on outside. When I say outside, I didn't mean outside on the street, I meant outside our game.

"You're NOT going to the Litwak's Arcade and that's final!" I hear Tony's mother squawk as I glance out the window at the scene in front of us.

"Mom, I'm fifteen years old! You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm practically an adult," Tony says, clenching his fingers…what is he holding…even tighter.

"Now see here, young man…"

"I'm going to Litwak's Arcade and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tony finally responds as his mother turns on her heel and slams the door behind her, "Nothing you can do about it…" Tony repeats but more to himself.

I can see what's in his hand now and this truly frightens me. A USB port in the back of the Xbox has done more damage to ourselves than anything else in the whole Xbox system. I shudder to think what he plans to do.

"I'd like to see what she does when she finds out why I want to go!" Tony chortles, moving back to the outside of the box. "Then she'll be sorry."

"What is he doing, big sister?" Lucas asks me quietly as I draw him up beside me.

"Be quiet, Luc. I want to see…"

Something inside of me is screaming to get to somewhere safe. The hard drive, the backup disc, anything to keep at bay whatever Tony's about to do.

"This Morpheus update I made myself will work awesome for my game!" He says, looking at the USB stick before plugging it into the back of the video game console.

Instantly, a shock runs through my system and Lucas and I fall to the ground, clutching our heads. The game ripples around us and I wince as the buildings outside begin to turn to sand.

"What's happening?!" Lucas screams as tears gather in his eyes, "Becca! Help me!"

I open my mouth to tell him that it will be alright but I fall to the ground, my breathing labored as my vision is filled with a frightening looking creature standing over us.

It's tall, probably gracing 7 feet or so with crocodilian-esque features. It has silver dreadlocks and wicked looking eyes. It appears to be smirking at us, but I can't be sure.

"Such tainted little toys…" The creature purrs, smirking down at us. His eyes linger on mine for a few seconds and a scaly tongue slips out between his sharp teeth and runs over his equally scaly lips, "Oh, we'll have so much fun…"

My world is shaking as his hands reach for me. I attempt to feebly pull myself from his grip but his hold is like pure iron. He throws back his hand and laughs at my attempts.

"Foolish girl! Have you not seen what I have done to your world?!" He roars and reached for Lucas, grabbing his limp form by the scruff of his neck.

"No…Lucas…" I whisper as I take one last glance out the window. My virtual world rocks like it's in the middle of an earthquake and before I know what's happening, my world, my life, my GAME collapses on itself and I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Black sneakers pound against the concrete as Tony looks behind him to make sure his mother wasn't hot on his trail. Grinning, he pulls out a small USB stick and strokes the cold metal, wondering if his idea would really work. Could he add the Morpheus addition to arcade games as well as Xbox and console games?! He couldn't wait to try it._

_Litwak's Arcade had been a safe haven for him since he was a child. When he was bullied and tried as a youngster, he would escape into the virtual reality of the games, his favorite being Fix-It Felix Jr. He was surprised the game was even still in service but it had improved when it had gotten the update with all the awesome characters._

_His grin widens as he sees the sign and ducks his head against the cool October wind. He wonders if the addition will do anything else to the games in the arcade or whether it would do the same thing. Could it be possible to do this?!_

_The doorbell jingles jauntily as he enters, the noise of games meeting his ears along with the familiar smell of sweaty palms, popcorn and spilled soda. It's perfect._

_"Ah, there's Tony! I haven't seen you in a while!" Mr. Litwak says before walking over and smiling at the young man. Tony rolls his eyes and slaps a 5 down onto the counter._

_"Can you give me change?" He asks simply. Mr. Litwak arches an eyebrow but obliges to the young man's request. Quarters spill across the glass like silver beetles, scurrying out of the way of now prepubescent hands that greedily scoop them up._

_Tony turns on his heel and merely shrugs before turning to Fix-It Felix Jr._

_"Hey! You moved my stump!" Ralph says furiously as he finds himself in a landfill. Tony watches with pretend disinterest as the apartments go up and the bad guy jumps from his stump and runs over to the building._

_"I'm gonna wreck it!" He yells as a familiar blonde jumps into the picture, holding up a golden hammer._

_"I can fix it!" He triumphantly cries as the game begins. Tony expertly dodged bricks and bits of glass as he fixed the apartment building, eyes glued to the screen. Finally, when Tony is sure that Mr. Litwak and the rest of the patrons were too involved in their games, he skulked towards an office with a computer that was hooked up to quite a few of the games._

_"Here we go…!" he whispers as he quickly cracks the code to enter the system. He slips the USB port into the computer and begins to open files._

_Suddenly, the door flies open and Tony jumps up from the chair as if he's been stabbed with a cattle prod!_

_"Anthony! What are you doing back here?!" Mr. Litwak demands as Tony glances from Mr. Litwak's face to the computer screen which has now gone completely blue._

_"I was…improving the games!" Tony says lamely before Litwak reaches forward and grabs Tony by the arm._

_"Improving them my aunt's left heiny cheek! I'm calling your mother to let her know you're here!" he scolds before reaching into his pocket to draw out an ancient phone. Tony slumps down in the chair and crosses his arms over his chest._

_"I'm not telling you her number!" Tony scowls as Mr. Litwak looks up from his phone._

_"Unless you want me to call the police…"_

_"Alright! Alright, my number is…"_

* * *

"Good game Ralph!" Fix-It Felix smiles warmly at his best friend and slaps him on the back.

"Yeah, you too! I thought you had me there for a second!" Ralph hits his own friend on the back and Felix goes flying into the grass. "Oh, sorry!"

"I'm good!" Felix mumbles, making the okay symbol with his thumb and forefinger, "Have you seen Tamora around here anywhere?"

"Nah, I think she's still in Hero's Duty," Ralph says, rubbing a hand through his messy brown hair and smiling slightly. "What are you doing for your anniversary?"

Felix turned bright red under the dirt that dripped off of his face, "N-nothing…I mean, besides the normal romantic candlelit dinner..."

"Sounds good," Ralph says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"How are you and that saucy little vixen from Dance Dance Revolution doing?" Felix asks, winking. Ralph sighs and rolls his eyes.

The two had met when Vanellope had drug Ralph to go dance at DDR. There he had met the blue haired Yumi, a rather flirty but spunky dancer. They had gone out on a few dates but Ralph didn't want to be truly serious with her. She was nice but she was too shallow and he wanted a girl who was a little more of a fighter and someone who didn't have the personality of a glass of water.

"Yumi's pretty nice but I don't think she's for me…" He begins as the train from Game Central Station rolls in with Sargent Calhoun on it.

"Oh darling! We were just…" Felix begins but Calhoun held up a hand to silence him.

"Gentlemen, we have a problem," She says, her dark blue eyes sparking with electricity.

"What do you mean a problem?" Ralph asks slowly, his eyes flicking from Felix to Calhoun.

"I mean that there's a female character that doesn't belong here. We've already asked her just about every question about her game but she doesn't remember anything. She claims she came here with a crocodile man and her little brother but other than her own name, she doesn't remember anything." Calhoun explains and then flips her gun over her shoulder, "Well, shall we ladies?"

The trio heads over to the tiny train and clamber in just as the train leaves the station.

Vanellope Von Schweetz looks at the girl who is sitting with her hands in her lap and her eyes downcast and then glances back at the trains that lead to Fix-It Felix. A crowd of characters surrounds her as she silently cries, tears making spots on her jeans.

"Hey, don't cry, my friends will be here in a minute and they'll know how to get you back into your game!" Vanellope assures the shaking figure as she glances up to look at the woman's face. She's pretty but not primary character pretty. Short black hair that sweeps into bangs with a heart shaped face and green eyes with a pear shaped body.

"What's your name?" Vanellope asks again as the woman sniffles and wipes her nose on the sleeve of her striped sweatshirt.

"Becca," she whispers, "Becca Finn."

* * *

**Kudos to those of you who know what's going on. **

**Reviews are fantastic! Make my night!**


	2. Something Lost, Nothing Found

"Becca Finn...Becca Finn...No, there's no mention of a Becca Finn in any of the games." A tall, NPC character says, turning away from glancing down at the slender brunette, giving her a wary eye, "Are you sure she's not a glitch? Or worse yet, a virus?!"

"No, of course not!" Felix reassures the character, "I mean, she looks like quite a suitable girl, wouldn't you agree?"

The NPC arches an eyebrow and sighs, "Maybe this is all a trick...Ah well. Whatever you do, just don't bring her into OUR game."

With that, he jumps down from his little perch and goes off deeper into Game Central Station. The girl, Becca, wails and pulls on the strings of her hoodie.

"What if we never find out where I come from?!" She moans, tears already filling her eyes again. "I can't be gameless forever!"

Vanellope reaches out and brushes her fingertips against Becca's cold hand, "Don't worry, we'll find where you're from, I promise."

"And if we don't?" Becca asks, looking down at the spunky girl.

"Then you can just come hang out at Sugar Rush with me! Although..." Vanellope tilts her head to the side and puts her thumb up next to Becca's body, "We're gonna have to get you a wardrobe change."

Becca looks down at her clothes and makes a face. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Vanellope scoffs and waves her hand dismissively. "Relax! Nothing...If you're in a horror game or something!"

Suddenly, a spike of pain buries itself deep into the back of Becca's skull and she hisses in pain. Dropping to her knees, she clutches her head as pictures flash in her mind. A boy, so young...so...terrified...looking up at her, tears streaming down his face as he is taken away by someone in a hooded cloak. She wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around that boy and hold him until he falls asleep.

Then, as soon as it had appeared, the pain is gone. Opening her eyes, she finds herself on her knees, tears streaming down her face, the man with the large hands...Ralph...she's pretty sure his name is, looking at her, his dark brown eyes concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asks slowly as he offers a hand to Becca. Nodding, she stands up on shaky legs and dries her eyes with the back of her shirt sleeve.

"I...I saw something." She admits, looking at the small group of game characters, "I think it was my brother."

"Jumping Jolly Ranchers! You never said there were two of you!" Felix exclaims as Calhoun takes a step forward.

"What did you see? Something useful?" She demands as Becca tries to collect her thoughts.

"Uh...my brother...in the arms of a...hooded person, I couldn't see their face. I don't know who it was." She admits, trying to keep herself from crying again, "I'm just so confused!"

"Don't worry! We're going to help you, I promise." Vanellope smiles and then looks at Ralph, "We're gonna figure this out, right?"

"Of course we are." He looks at Becca and sighs, "Don't worry, we'll help you no matter what." He repeats as Becca looks up, giving him a weak smile.

"Thank you so much for your support." She says softly, tugging at the strings on her hoodie, "It means a lot to me."

The five wander around Game Central Station for a little while longer, asking characters whether or not they had ever seen Becca before. Sadly, each one they talk to has the same answer. No, she's new to them. Is she from a new game? Did she get lost? Is she a virus? Questions bounce off of Becca's skull, each one louder than the last as she tries to make sense of the impossible. Characters just don't show up automatically.

Finally, as the evening wore on and Becca feels the effects of the emotional afternoon taking their toll, she sits down and quietly folds her hands into her lap, "Thank you all for your help." She says softly, tucking a short lock of black hair beind her ear, "But I don't think we're going to find the answer here."

"You can't give up!" Vanellope pleads, sitting next to Becca, "We've gone this far, we can't give up now."

She looks over at the small brunette and brushes a Now and Later out of her hair, "It's alright. I won't give up yet. I'm just so tired..."

"Well she can't sleep here," Calhoun says sharply, striding over to Vanellope, "I'm sure you've got room in that giant castle of yours over there?"

"She can stay in my house." Ralph says suddenly as Becca looks up at the button nosed giant, "I've got more than enough room."

"Becca, it's your call." Felix glances over at the dark haired woman as she blinks twice, "Go wherever you feel most comfortable."

She hesitates for a moment before looking over at Ralph. For some strange reason, she feels drawn to the massive Ralph. Maybe it's his size, like an island in a stormy sea. He seems like the sort of guy who would rather keel over than give up on his friends. Ralph is just the sort of person Becca needs at that moment. "I'll go with Ralph and stay with him."

"Excellent. Then it's settled. Tomorrow once all the patrons have left, we'll continue this scounting party." Calhoun salutes and is followed by Felix who is hot on her heels, almost running trying to keep up.

"See you in the morning, guys!" Vanellope grins and takes off running to a portal with the words 'Sugar Rush' above the door. Silence descended around the two as Becca glanced over at Ralph.

She sees him watching her as well and as their eyes made contact, Ralph clears his throat, "Well, we should probably go. Big day tomorrow."

Becca tilts her head slightly and for the first time since he's seen her, she cracks a smile. "Thank you again for helping me. I wish I could tell you more but honestly, I can't remember anything except my brother. Gods, I hope he's alright."

"Yeah, well I'm sure if he's anywhere in a game, he'll be fine." Ralph reassures her before they walk back to the portal labled "Fix-It Felix Jr.".

"Where's your friend?" Becca asks as they walk through the darkened terminal, their footsteps echoing on the simulated marble.

"Oh, he stays with his wife over her Hero's Duty at night," Ralph says nonchalantley as Becca giggles, "What's so funny?"

"I just can't imagine the two of them together! He's so short and she's so...Well, hardcore." Becca giggles again before taking her hand away from her mouth, looking up at the pinpricks of light through the glass ceiling, "We didn't have those where I'm from. I'm sure I would have remembered them if we did. What are they called?"

"They're called stars. Of course, they're not real but still...they're pretty cool." Ralph looks up to and sees one in particular blinking down at them, "Or maybe they're just lights from games that have been left on." He says sheepishly, running a large hand through his hair.

Becca looks back down and smiles, "I think I like the first explanation better."

"Me too Becca. Me too."

* * *

-Unknown Location, 6 hours earlier-

Lucas Finn slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't know where he was or where his sister was or why the heck he was tied up to a chair. He flexed his wrists as a demonic laugh echoed through the room. Lucas looked around, trying to see where the laughter was coming from. The room was darkly lit with a green glow emitting from the floor, making it feel like he was upside down. In the corner, a black fountain bubbling with what looked like oil.

Suddenly, a door at the far corner of the room opened and a shadow fell across the floor. It was vaguely familiar to him with long, reptilian features that were sillouhetted against the bright light.

"Oh, my dear boy," a deep, booming voice echoed across the room as Lucas struggled against his binds. "No need to struggle."

"Let me go or my sister will kick your butt!" Lucas yelled angrily, "You're a freak!"

The creature let out a nasty laugh and clapped his hands, the light intensifying. Lucas could now see that this creature also had silvery dreadlocks and was dressed in a very tasteful suit, "Your words wound me, my lamb."

"I'm not your lamb! Who are you?" Lucas demanded as the creature looked down at his claws, inspecting them as if he was bored.

"My name is Morpheus and I am what you may know as a virus." He watched lazily as one of his claws turned bright red, "I infect and spread, my dear boy, that's what I am designed to do. Young Anthony never expected to release me into the system but alas, he did. When he did that, you and your sister were my prisoners. I was planning on turning you but alas, your sister slipped out of my grasp in transit. A pity, isn't it?"

"No, leave us alone!" Lucas yelled, "She'll come for me and kill you!"

"You are quite heroic, young Lucas. I do like fight in those I turn. Makes their fall just that much more...interesting."

With that word, Morpheus slowly walked over to Lucas and drew the outline of his face with his fingertips. "You will be quite the little pawn. The perfect thing to bring this tainted place. It will be my haven once I'm done with it."

"My sister will stop you." Lucas spat angrily, his little 5 year old fists clenched. "She helped stop Courtney Saww and she's gonna stop you too."

"Such faith belongs to the innocent." With the word innocent, razor sharp claws dug into Lucas's chest and his body began to change.

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of update on this story. It's been...what, 7 months? I meant to finish this but alas, time got away from me. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this and being awesome. Uh, other than that, reviews are great and fantastic and such. Give as you feel necessary.**

**Hiding with Lucas, **

**The Queen of Asgard**


End file.
